Oricia
by Lunineislemon
Summary: "De dónde se encuentra el cielo, doscientos pies hacia abajo, se halla el subcielo, hogar de miles de millones de fantasmas, cuyas almas vagan por la eternidad de la agonía de la muerte." Cuéntese la historia de un mortal entraría, a aliviar sus penas.


**Capítulo 1**

 **Adentrándose en la oscuridad**

 _No siempre es justo, lo sé._

 _Pero un alma no puede dejar morir a su par así como si nada._

 _No...no es justo, para ninguno de los dos._

-Linda tarde;¿No?

-Si, lo es.

-¿T-te sientes bien?

-Mhm.- dijo, con un dejo de cansancio, mientras miraba hacia el barranco – tan bien como hace dos mil ochocientos años.

Rió un poco; aún no podía caer en la cuenta que yo solo era un crio; y, por tanto, exageraba un poco aveces.

Claro que no tanto, después de todo. Si tenía esa edad.

 **(Interrupción)**

- **¡¿EHHH?!** ¿Cómo que tenía dos mil ochocientos años?

-Oh, eso. Si...- Miré vagamente hacia otro lado – ...Es inmortal.

Me miró sorprendida, más perpleja que nunca.

 **(Volviendo a narrar)**

Bajo el baobab que cubría nuestras cabezas se cernía nuestra casa, adornada de pies a cabeza con rosales rojos como si fueran pintados con la mismísima sangre de un toro, que embravecido, ha sido atravesado por la estocada mortal del hombre. Era una cabaña de troncos como cualquier otra, pero era nuestro refugio, única fuente de paz para nosotros,cuya sola existencia aliviaba nuestros pesares. A un costado del barranco se encontraba un viejo limonero levemente escondido a causa de la enredadera que lo apresaba y oprimía. Hace ya mucho ese pequeño limonero había librado una batalla contra esa enredadera que lo amenazaba de muerte, que consistía en crecer para que no le cubriera la poca luz que ya le llegaba.

Apoyó levemente sus manos en sus rodillas, y, esforzándose un poco, logró pararse. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la casa, rebuscó entre unos cajones hasta que, luego de tanto buscar, se agachó, bajó una mano hacia uno y sacó lo que parecía un paquete envuelto con romero y hecho exclusivamente de abedul. Se ruborizó un poco, titubeando si dármelo o no. En la oscuridad se notaba una luz, apenas visible pero aún así se veía claramente. Lo sacó, cerciorándose de que aún siguiera entero. Sacó con delicadeza un paño de otro cajón más alto, para luego abrir la caja y sacar su contenido. Lentamente, sin apuro, removió cada uno de los pétalos que lo rodeaban y empezó a remover todas y cada una de las impurezas que albergaba esa reliquia. Aún recordaba cómo la apretó contra su pecho. Estaba frío, pero eso realmente no importaba. Hizo un leve ademán, cerrando así la puerta. Quería estar sola.

Lloré; estaba al lado del mar, pero me parecía que esas gotas cristalinas de agua eran la única fuente de agua en el universo entero.

 **(Interrupción)**

-Y...¿Porqué llorabas?- Intervino Ahyra.

Papá lloraba porque... mamá tenía que irse, quizá para no volver- Dijo Lunine, a lo que todos quedamos perplejos,y muy, muy callados.

Ahyra se sentó suavemente, bajó las orejas, y pidió suavemente, casi sin querer:

-Sigue.

 **(Volviendo a narrar)**

Estaba llorando aún,arrodillado, cuando escuché un crujido en un bosque cercano al baobab. De entre el ocaso salió corriendo FireLion, con cara cansada y dolida. Levante la cabeza.

-Así que ya estás al tanto; ¿Eh?- Suspiré- menuda mierda tío...

Se acurrucó y posó su barbilla contra el césped; aún húmedo por el rocío, que ahora volvía a descender. Levanté mi cabeza rumbo al cielo, pensando cuándo había comenzado todo aquello.

"Hace mucho ya- Pensé- quizá demasiado"

Rato luego ya me encontraba saliendo del portal, cuando ella se acercó sutilmente, me dio un beso en la nariz y me dijo en el oído:

"Hagas lo que hagas, sea cundo sea, hazlo mientra te haga más feliz de lo que eres"

Acto seguido, la tome de la cara y le dejé un beso, un beso que hasta hoy en día nunca olvidara, y que quedará sellado en la historia, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, eso fue mi primer capítulo de este extensísimo fic (que es más bien un libro mío)**_

 _ **Recibo reviews (mientras no se caguen en mi todo)**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima, que me voy a Nomia (no es Narnia weones)!**_


End file.
